1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spare tire locking structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spare tire locking device wherein the same is arranged to effect the selective plugging and rendering inoperative the jacking structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Late model pickup trucks, and particularly GENERAL MOTORS PICKUP TRUCKS, have been provided with a jacking arrangement having access to the jacking structure through a rear bore in the vehicular bumper. The instant apparatus is arranged to effect unauthorized access to the jacking structure during periods of non-use and storage of an associated spare tire. Prior art locking devices have heretofore not addressed this structure and such examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,361; 4,765,164; 4,282,995; and 4,794,771.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,023 to Heathcot sets forth a spare tire carrier structure, wherein jacking structure is arranged and accessed through a rear bore as indicated, wherein such teaching is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spare tire locking device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.